


Prompt: "I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream and why I'm in it."

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [8]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith





	

He awoke.

He was used to her trying to thought-vibe him to wakefulness. He was not, however, used to her trying desperately not to laugh.

Sleepily he blinked. "What's so funny?" he asked; he could not fathom what could cause this reaction. Not even morning wood had made her giggle.

"I understand the whole sleep-talking thing"—he groaned inwardly—"but what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream and why I'm in it."

At this he pushed himself upright. "'Princess' what, now?"

She began to laugh. "I have no idea," she said. "This is why I'm asking you."

He struggled to piece together the dream fragments swirling in his head, until it came to him. He very nearly groaned, but there was no way he was going to get away with not telling her.

"I know that look," she said. "You remember, but you don't want to say. Go on, let's have it. I can take it."

He sighed. "In the dream, you were a fearsome and powerful princess."

"Ooh. I like the sound of this," she said, bouncing in place on the bed. "Go on."

"You had an affinity for… dragons," he said. "They are at your beck and call."

"Ooh, that's exciting. Was I wearing a sexy outfit?"

"Mm, no, not really," he said. "More like battle armour."

Her brows came together. "So you dream of me being this dragon mistress and it's not even a sexy dream?"

"Believe me," he said, "given the choice… I would have."

"Well, anyway, what else?" she asked. "What was I doing?" 

"I think you were getting them ready for battle," he said. "You were a bit terrifying, actually."

Now she looked like something approaching smug. "Was I? _Ooh_ ," she said. "What exactly was I preparing the dragons to battle?"

"Not just dragons," he said, smirking a little. "The eunuchs, too."

"The _what_? Really?"

He nodded. 

"So not only is it not a sexy dream, but I'm surrounded by _eunuchs_?" she said, horrified. "I'm a bit offended, I think. Were _you_ even there?"

At this he chuckled. "I was the cameraman, I guess."


End file.
